The Anderson Triplets
by zyhen
Summary: the famous daughters of the president of the international company, Andersons Inc. is starting high school, join them as they discover new adventures as a teenager.
1. 1st day disasters

Chapter 1: 1st day Disasters

_I'm dreaming again don't fall for it! _I shouted to myself in another one of my beautiful nightmares. I know it's another one of those, just look at this! James is in front of me, his face only less than an inch away, his hands holding my face; his face is nearing, nearing.

"Aaah!" I shouted, yet again. It's really embarrassing you know. I mean being kissed by a guy, not to mention that it's still a dream, gets me always scared though the guy trying to kiss me is actually my ultimate crush since what, 4th grade. Now I'm in high school, a freshman. I really should start acting more mature. Like what Jen says, "Don't stick with boys too much. You're a girl, not a guy! You embarrass me Char!" Ouch! I know.

Speaking of High school, today's our first day!

_OMG!_ _Better get dressed!_ I told myself as I hurried for the bathroom. I dressed up quickly, brushed my teeth, took my bag and hurried downstairs.

When I arrived downstairs, Al and Jen were already eating their breakfast on the too long dinning table we have. I sat at my place and greeted them both a good morning. Alex has her 3-inch-thick book next to her plate.

"Hey." Al greeted me with her cute smile on.

"I heard you shout again this morning," Jen said, "what was it this time?" I kept my beautiful nightmares from Jenny. She just ain't that a secret-keeper, you know.

"Good morning, Jenny," I greeted her, "what do you care anyway?"

"I'm just asking. You've been doing that for a long time now."

"How thoughtful. Can't you just mind your business and stop acting like you're mom? I really think that ain't hard to do." I said with my fake smile on. _She really irritates me. _She really have fun minding others' business rather than hers.

Jen continued on her cereal and never said a word anymore. Whenever I mention about her acting-like-mom habits, she shuts up.

When I finished my cereal I took my bag and went to the limo(sadly we have to ride a limo to school, I haven't applied for a driver's license yet, my baby has to wait for few months before I could really show her off. She's a Black Vanquish.

Alex was in my back when I went inside the limo, but Jenny, we had to wait for a full 10 minutes before we could go to school. We were very near on being late that we needed to run to our classes. Thanks to Jenny. That afternoon, I called dad, requesting Jenny to have her own car on going to school.

When I arrived to my first class, the teacher was still starting to introduce herself. _Thanks._ Then I tried to pass her by going to the nearest vacant that I could see, but before I could scan the room, the teacher noticed me.

"Welcome, you two. Please, sit down." The teacher said when she noticed me.

_ Wait she said 'two' didn't she? I guess another late comer._ I turned around and a face was staring me in the eyes, its face only an inch away. We stared into each other, and then he backed up a step. I didn't recognize who he was until then. _I-i-i-it's J-j-j-James! Oh my God! It's him!_ I guess my eyes widened or something 'cause he giggled a bit.

"Hey, there Charlie. Long time no see," he said as he held out his hand.

_That voice, those kind words, oh my, he's such a gentleman! _"Hi, J-j-j-James," I said as I lifted my hand forward, "I'm sorry for—"James kissed my hand! _I, why'd he kiss my hand? Does he…like me? Oh my God! Oh no! He's just a gentleman. That's all?_

"It was nothing," he said as he looked up with a crooked, sweet, charming and heart-breaking smile, "you have beautiful eyes, Charlie."

_Really?_ I could feel my cheeks heating up now, "t-t-t-thanks," I tried to smile, but I guess, I failed on that.

_Ooops! Oh my god! The others!? Did they see it? Oh my god! But…why aren't they cheering? _I turned to check, my hand still being held by James. _Whoa!_ The only one who saw what happened was the teacher. She was smiling widely, still pointing at something. _Those must be chairs. At least only, she saw it, and the hallway was empty._

"Aren't you coming in?" the teacher asked us.

"We're coming in." James answered. Then he pulled me inside. He looked for the chairs our teacher was pointing out earlier. When we were inside I broke free from his hand, I wouldn't want any controversies at the start of my freshman year. Then I started looking for the vacant chairs. There were only two, and the worst is that we get to seat together!

"Which do you want, left or right?" he asked me.

"Right." I answered.

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the left seat, then when he saw me still standing, he patted on the chair next to him."You don't want to be standing for the rest of the hour, don't you?"

"Yeah, right," I said, recovering from blankness. Then I sat down, beside him, unmoving. I was daydreaming again!

_Every night, I've been dreaming about him. Now, that dream almost came true! Good thing I didn't shout like all my other dreams. Or maybe I'm in a dream right now; I have to wake up now._

Then of all the stupid things I'll do, I slapped my face. Everyone in the room, including Mrs. Curtis (our adviser) looked at me!

_Okay I wasn't dreaming. And now everybody's looking at me!!! Kill me! Kill me! Now!_

Then I wanted to cry. _Please don't stare at me! Rewind! Rewind! Please just this once. _I can't I'm here now.

Then I heard someone say,"Is she stupid or something?"

"She's pretty but kinda stupid," another said.

"Can't believe she's a daughter of one of the richest men on earth."

"Yeah, he's dad should be angry," someone agreed.

"Okay, as I was discussing…" Mrs. Curtis tried to get everyone's attention. _I really like her._

"Are you okay?" James asked. _Oh, no. Not you! _"Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, nothing. There was a mozzie." _That was a quick lie._

"What's a 'mozzie?"

"Mozzie's a mosquito. Sadly, I didn't catch it."

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" James said worried. _Uhm, James? Is that you?_

"No. that was nothing," I said massaging my cheeks.

"You sure? You know it's really red."

"It was nothing."

"Well, okay. You know what, you slapped, one cheek, but both cheeks are very red," he said with the same crooked, heart-breaking smile.

_Oh my god! _"He's hot."

"What?" James asked.

"What, what?" shocked by his question, I didn't say anything. Right?

"You just said, 'he's hot'."

_Oh my god! Did I just say that ALOUD! _ "Oh, that? That was nothing." This time I faced front and bowed down, embarrassed.

"Okay." _I guess he smiled when he said that. Oh my God! I guess I can hear his thoughts! He's mocking me! Laughing at me! Stupid! Stupid!_

I stayed like that for the rest of the hour. I was out of my head! I didn't even hear the bell ring. First day in high school: Worst day of my life!

"Hey, Charlie." James shook me a bit; I guess he thought I was sleeping.

"Don't touch me." I said. I wanna cry!

"Okay, class' over. What's your next subject?"

"I guess it's, History."

"Great, mine's history, too. Come, let's go together."

_Great? Not Great! _"Okay," I said, like I'm not interested. _Wait a minute, I'm not interested. Look, being in a class with him on the second period just makes it worst, he'll be laughing at me! History is my worst subject. _

I slowly stood up, and then looked at him. A side of me was telling me, '_he'll be discouraged if you keep on doing this. Cheer up, idiot!' _she's actually right! Cheer up! I tried to smile… it was hard! _Yo, James, cheer me up. Please!_

"Let's go! You know what, cheer up," _I guess he heard me,_ "don't listen to what our classmates said earlier, they didn't know there was a _mozzie_ trying to suck your precious blood." He said with his crooked smile. In addition, he really made me smile with that. I never felt any better. _I really hate how much I love you James._

"Thanks," I said with my best smile, the one showing all my upper teeth, I really think he liked that, "I'm better now."

"Anytime."

Then we arrived to our room. He offered me to sit next to him, and miraculously I accepted. Then also in the next class, we were also in the same class, Science. We went to our next class together, laughing how miraculously that we had the same subjects in the morning.

"I guess, great minds think alike." He said when we entered the room." Will you still sit next to me, this time?"

Then I almost said yes, but I saw Alex. "I guess not, I'll be sitting with Alex. We have 2 subjects already."

"Yeah," then he went to a vacant seat next to Seven (one of the smartest kids in school when we were still in grade school).

I kinda didn't like Mr. Dick Walter; he made us introduce ourselves in front of the class, unlike the other teachers. Well, at least after Science was Lunch!

"Hey Char, did you meet any girls?" Alex said when we were heading for our lockers to put our books there before we go to the cafeteria. (All my sisters know that I don't have gal friends at school except for them, and both of them were expecting me to have a gal friend for the first time in my life even just this once.)

"Sorry to disappoint. Girls just aren't that sociable." I said smiling.

"Oh."

"But," I said, hoping to kinda cheer her up, "Guess who I met."

"Uhm, who?"

"James. And not only that, we sit together in my first 2 classes, and has same classes in the morning!"

"Wow. Good for you."

I can see Alex is a bit disappointed. And when she's disappointed, she doesn't like anyone bugging her about what's bugging her. Neither of us said a word as we went to the cafeteria and bought our lunch. We found a table at the second floor of hall. It had a good view and it was just right.

Alex and I were just starting to eat our lunch when someone arrived. Well, whoever she is, the boys were all talking about her and was surrounding her. But also making space for her to walk. After awhile I saw bodyguards surrounding her in a circle formation. Then she went to the counter and bought herself some lunch.

"Who's that?"Alex asked.

"I have no idea, Al. Jen better not hear anything about her." I said, continuing w/ my lunch.

"Yeah, she'll go nuts." _Nuts? Oh, yeah. That always gets me off guard. Even though Alex looks pretty good and perfect, and doesn't say words like 'nuts' or 'bullshit' she does. Anyone who'll hear her say those words will be really shocked._

"Uh-huh. She better be warned." Just then, my iphone rang. I took it from my bag. "It's Jenny."

"She must be looking for us." said Alex.

"Hello, Jen? It's a miracle for you to call." It was noisy on the other line.

_"Harhar. I guess you can see me. Where are you?"_

"Second floor. The table at the center, overlooking the whole cafeteria. Hey have you seen her?"

_"Who?"_

"Someone's stealing your stage, Jen. She's surrounded w/ bodyguards and boys right now. Just below us."

_"Well, she better be ready. Found you. Bye"_

"Bye." Just then, someone patted my shoulder. "Hi Jen. That's the one. See her?" then when I turned to look at Jenny, a different familiar face was facing me. It was JAMES!

"Hey, there. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Uhm, hey James. Sure."

"Thanks, you know you call me Jazz if you want."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"There's Jenny." Alex declared, pointing Jen downstairs.

I followed her finger to where she was pointing. The girl who was being surrounded with guys was heading this way now. Then I remembered.

"Hey, Jazz. Why're you here? All the boys in the cafeteria's downstairs, stalking that girl." I pointed to the crowd.

"Oh, you mean, Jenny Anderson. Nah, I'll never get anywhere near her anyway."

"Jenny? Which Jenny?"

"If I remember right, she's your sister, right?"

"Yes." Alex answered. I was in shock!

"You sure about that?"I finally managed to say.

"Yup," Jazz confirmed.

The crowd is now pretty near. Then we heard a familiar voice. "Hey, guys. Sorry about this. I did nothing to'em."

"Please, take'em anywhere but here." I said worried.

"I tried that already, but they're just too good. I'm sorry." Jen said with a smile on her face.

"Please? You know how much I hate crowds." I pleaded.

"I'll try." Turning to the crowd of people. "Look, can you just let us have our lunch in peace?"

"Sure, anything for an angel. We won't bother you," A guy said.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!" someone shouted from the back.

"Thank you. Catch you later, boys."

Then they slowly vanished into their own tables.

"Happy?" Jen asked me.

"No. I wanna eat."

Then I finished my lunch and left without a word. I ran away fast that even though James, who tried to chase me, didn't catch up with me. I ran as fast as I could to the rooftop. I just think that's the only place where I could be alone and no one'll find me there. I took the stairs rather than the elevator 'cause fewer people use the stairs. When I arrived at the rooftop, I was shocked to find a garden. I didn't think there would be a garden in this school. Well, at least I'd be all by myself. I found a bench at a corner and hung my bag at a hanging plant. Then a breeze blew in my face.

"Aah, fresh air." I said.

"You love fresh air, eh." A man's voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A strange man

"Who goes there?"

"Oops. Sorry to disturb you, miss Charlie Ann. Please, ignore me."

"Who're you?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, please come out now."

"No, Miss Charlie Ann is mad at me."

"Now, I'm starting to get scared."

"Oh no, little john didn't mean miss get scared."

"I won't be scared if you show yourself."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Little John, afraid. Miss shall be frightened by my looks."

"Why would I be?"

"Because, I look like this!" as he said that, he jumped out with a scary Halloween mask. "Baaa!"

"Uh-huh? that wasn't scary at all."Charlie said with a sleepy face.

"Oh wasn't it? But was my delivery good?" said the guy.

"Yeah, it was a bonzer, and the voice, it was cute."

"Thanks mate! Why're ya here anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just wanna be alone for awhile. Looks like I disturbed you."

"Oh, no. not atoll. Please, be my guest."

"Okay, I'm Charlie by the way, guess you already know me."

"Oh yeah, we been classmates since grade school."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't really remember you."

"Nah, it's okay. But you might know my folks. They been your nanny yonks ago, when ya still an ankle biter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Heard a lot 'bout ya."

"Uh-oh. Like what?"

"Nah, you could really say she's a dinkum. She said you were a beaut, and she wasn't lying."

"What else?"

"She also said that you were such a ratbag!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I don't wanna hear anymore."

He laughed aloud, "You are funny. And you understand my strine!"

"A bit."

"Not bad, for a pom."

I laughed too. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Leslie."

"But that's—"

"Yes, I know a gal's name, isn't it unique?" then he laughed once again.

"Cute."

Just then, the bell rang to end Lunch.

"Oops, gotta go."

"Me, too. Where's your next class?"

"Uhm, it's in Algebra. Yours?"

"We're the same!"

"Great! Let's go there together."

"Love to." He said as he took my hand and dragged me to our next class. "you know, you're the only friend I have in this school." He said as he pushed the down button by the elevator door.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, the only friend I have during grade school transferred to another school."

"Really? Oh, no worries, you have a friend now don't you?"

"Yeah." Just then, the elevator arrived. Nobody in it. Then I pressed third floor.

Then we went to our room. We were late, but Ma'am Jane considered. We sat together at Algebra and chatted all through out the hour.

My next class was English, where Jenny and I are classmates.

And after English, Physical Ed. Like I always say, save the best for last. PE is my favorite subject. Leslie, James and I had PE together.

After I dressed up at the ladies' locker shower at the corner of the gym, Leslie was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, Char," greeted Leslie.

"Hi. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yup, I was thinking if... you could help me with something."

"And what's that?"

"Come, follow me." He said as he grabbed my hand, dragging me.

"Hey," I complained.

"Sorry," then he let go of me.

"What is it about anyway?" I asked as I tried to keep pace with him.

"We're here." Then he suddenly stopped.

"Okay," I looked around me. We were at the school's parking lot. "Why're we here?"

"I need to warn you," he said facing me with a serious face.

"Uh-huh. About?"

"be careful at choosing your friends."

"What?"

"people are not always human."

"okay? You're getting creepy."

"they are not what you always think they are."

"uh-huh. Like,…you?"

"no, I have come forth this body with an intention to warn you miss charlie ann Anderson. I don't mean any harm."

"what do you mean? Like someone's planning something on me?"

"I don't know."

"okay, leslie, you're cute guy, but you're also weird. Bye," I turned around and started to leave him alone. He was really trying to piss me off.

"ugh. Oh, what happened? Where am I? I was w/ Charlie…then…I'm here. Oww, my head hurts."

"That's it! mr. Leslie! I would like to warn you that I am not friendly when I am pissed off! And now is your last chance. If you're trying to the same thing that you did back at the rooftop, you better stop," I said angrily, staring at him with my work-of-art scary eyes, and my annoying fake smile.

"look, Charlie. I'm so sorry. Whatever I did when I was unconsciously telling you stuff. I honestly don't remember anything. Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said folding his hands in front of him and

bowing back and forth.

"all right, whatever. You're forgiven," I said, "but…"

"What?"

I guess he could take a little consequence. Well. "Nah, never mind. No harm was done. You're forgiven," I said as I started for the cafeteria. I was actually getting hungry. Our carpool won't be around until 2 o' clock. It's still 1 o' clock.

"Thank you Char!" he said as he took my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop thanking me!" I said brushing his hand off my arm. "or else," I threatened. Then I continued for the cafeteria.


End file.
